Tres días
by CherryValh
Summary: Se olvidó de si misma y enterró el amor, y tiempo después lo encontró, tal vez si ella se mostraba un poco más dulce y femenina esa vacío en su pecho acabaría...pero él no podía ser suyo, tenía una dueña de tan solo tres días de nacida.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Para todas las imprimaciones tardías de Jacob Black...;P...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tres días**_

* * *

Tenía miedo de pisar el primer peldaño de aquellos escalones consciente de que su mayor tormento se encontraba ya a metros de ella con años de diferencia y grados de experiencia a pesar de su corta edad.

"Tres días" pensó dolida.

Hundió sus dedos con fuerza en la palma marcando la forma de sus uñas del terror, su cuerpo temblaba sacudido por los sollozos mientras las lágrimas rodeaban su mandíbula cayendo sobre su pecho y empapando la tela gris de la playera.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado esos instantes?

Ella soñaba con casarse, con escapar de su casa y ver la luz del sol con total libertad, anhelaba sentir el viento revoloteando a su alrededor mientras el otoño llegaba a las puertas del mundo transformando el paisaje de su ventana.

Desde niña había dibujado una y mil versiones de su vestido de novia, blanco, vaporoso, lleno de detalles y piedras preciosas, con un corsé de seda dibujando cada curva de su cuerpo y zapatillas altas a juego.

Al llegar su quince años se transformó en una doncella pulcra y delicada deseosa de un príncipe azul que la salvara del yugo bajo el que vivía dominada, en cuanto pensaba en él imaginaba sus lacios cabellos cayendo sobre fuertes y anchos hombros donde ella podría reposar su cabeza tan solo unos instantes en recompensa por toda la espera.

Tenía familia, sí, padres cariñosos que la querían y un hermano menor a quién proteger, pero no le importaba perder tiempo a su lado, sabía que lo repondría con mayor satisfacción en cuanto el amor inundara su corazón.

Amor.

Solo deseaba eso.

Nunca fue ambiciosa y tampoco abarcó más de lo que podía tener, respetaba su cultura, las costumbres de su familia e incluso la fuerza dominante de su padre, repartía cariño a cada habitante de La Push por miedo al karma, y pensó en miles de maneras que podrían arruinar su futuro amor así que decidió evitar el mal con todas sus fuerzas ganándose de cierta manera su felicidad, o al menos eso creía ella.

Así fue como lo conoció, en una de sus buenas obras y se enamoró con toda el alma, descubrió en sus ojos el mayor amor del mundo y su propio corazón decidió por ella, se enamoró perdidamente al punto de casarse.

Los metamorfos y la imprimación llegaron pronto y se permitió cavilar sobre la posibilidad de que Sam la cambiará, no daba por hecho que él se había imprimado de ella, pero esperaba conseguir eso de él con el tiempo.

Su boda avanzaba con fuerzas, cada preparativo era decisivo y maravilloso, ella junto con su madre y varias de sus primas escogieron un día en común para reunirse y finalizar los últimos detalles, y entonces esa tarde todo se derrumbó, la fortaleza y el amor desaparecieron en cuanto Sam conoció a Emily.

Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido con tal intensidad de una invitación, era su prima, sí, pero Emily había terminado con la razón de su existencia.

El mundo cayó a sus pies cuando le hablaron, cuando Sam la miró a los ojos y ella decidió incrustarse con afiladas garras a ese pobre corazón que ya no le pertenecía, con mucho pesar y un profundo vacío en su alma se rindió y aceptó la maldita imprimación.

Desde entonces decidió odiar esa horrible maldición que se cernía sobre los Quileute.

Su padre murió y al poco tiempo su hermano se transformó en uno de ellos por culpa del aquelarre de vampiros asquerosos junto con la pálida y odiosa humana.

El resto de días transcurrió encerrada en su habitación, llorando por él y el maldito dolor que carcomía sus extrañas rasgando su piel, Leah podía sentir ese sentimiento abstracto como algo físico, las venas le ardían y su sangre bullía con grandes burbujas de rabia, un día se miró al espejo cansada de preguntarse porque él la había escogido a ella después de todo lo que vivieron.

Encontró en ese reflejo a una muchacha de piel canela y cabello negro y ondulado con las puntas abiertas, algo desarreglada por cierto, con las ropas rasgadas y flojas, sus manos tenían callos por el trabajo en la cocina y los pies le dolían por las clases de ballet que en algún momento había intentado tomar, todo por parecer femenina para Sam.

-¿Qué me falta?-se preguntó con dolor mientras la voz se le quebraba a mitad del camino, unas traicioneras lágrimas surcaron su rostro y esos oscuros y profundos ojos se humedecieron por su causa, y por recordar tantos momentos vividos que él de pronto había olvidado.

Pensó en Emily, la encontró con su rostro dulce y esa imborrable sonrisa en los labios, por cierto muy parecida a la suya, los rasgos y cada expresión era casi idéntica, entonces….

¿Por qué se imprimó de ella y no de mí?

Pensó adolorida con la congoja recorriendo sus venas y quemándolas en el proceso.

Una oleada de furia atravesó su cuerpo de un momento a otro y comenzó a temblar incontrolable.

-¡Maldito Sam!-gruñó en un sonido animal y salvaje-¡maldita Emily!-su cuerpo se convulsionó de dolor y su espalda se arqueó ante la horrible sensación de poder floreciendo en sus últimas vertebras-¡malditos ambos!-y con esas últimas palabras sus manos se convirtieron en grandes garras mientras su lado animal poseía su mente alejando a la dulce Leah de este mundo.

Y cambió.

Se unió a la maldita manada por órdenes del alfa que a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo su único amor y pisoteó a la cariñosa y delicada mujer remplazándola con una chica de cabellos cortos, figura esbelta y un hueco en el pecho.

Ella se olvidó a sí misma, olvido al amor y lo enterró en una fétida tierra con todas las lágrimas que su corazón pudo derramar, cambió su vida y las fuerzas de su alma, tuvo que renacer en un metamorfo causante de problemas y llanto.

Y fue ahí cuando lo pudo conocer, aquel joven de ojos divertidos y vacilantes con esa sexy sonrisa enloquecedora, en el niño que durante años ella cuidó como uno más del grupo infantil a su cargo, ahora veía a un hombre bien formado, ansioso por dar cariño.

Quería comenzar algo con él, no creía en el amor pero creía en Jacob, y después de la horrible discusión por causa de la odiosa humana, Jake se separó de Sam y Leah se lo agradeció internamente con bombos y platillos.

Se unió a él con la excusa de proteger a su hermano pero la decisión radicaba en su torturado corazón, su cabeza no soportaría más escuchar esas declaraciones de amor, y por eso traicionaba su lado humano arrastrando a su paso la tranquilidad mental del resto de licántropos.

Arremetía contra ellos cobrando de cierta forma venganza.

Y si se marchaba con él, con ese Jacob que tanto anhelaba, entonces las cosas cambiarían, no tendría porque escuchar a Sam, y, dispuesta a pagar el precio de la horrible compañía de vampiros, decidió.

Conversaba con él fingiendo molestia, pero en las noches cuando podía dormir en su forma humana fantaseaba en descubrir el sabor de sus besos.

Llegó a creer que Jacob podría amarla, tal vez si ella se mostraba un poco más dulce y femenina su trato con él mejoraría.

Se podía ver con certeza, caminando por la playa tomada de la mano de aquel hombre, con un vestido blanco y a punto de casarse, podía verlo riendo con ella y besando el dorso de su mano mostrándole un lado dulce y varonil, tampoco tenía que negar la fuerza de sus grandes fantasías donde Jacob exhalaba salvajismo por cada poro de su piel.

Estaba feliz por primera vez en meses, y sonrió en secreto una noche dispuesta a usar las ropas con hedor a vampiro solo para complacerlo.

Verlo cazar se había convertido en una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida, la fuerza en que sus pensamientos tomaban un matiz animal para olvidar el lado humano y controlar la fuerza que lo poseía había desarmado a Leah en pequeñas y débiles piezas.

A escondidas regresó a casa y tomó un vestido de algodón, simple y asqueroso a su vista, pero perfecto para su nueva vida de licántropo, tomó una ducha, se vistió con ansias e incluso peinó su cabello con cuidado deseando verlo.

De repente todo se fue al caño cuando la humana maldita que en un inicio se lo robó, trajo a este mundo una aberración de la vida, un híbrido con el suficiente poder para atrapar en sus redes a Jacob e imprimarlo como ella no pudo hacerlo.

Y ahora, sentada en su habitación, sin importarle las consecuencias con la manada de Sam, lloró con todas las fuerzas de su alma deseando partir sus pulmones a la mitad para morir en el camino y no tener que sobrevivir.

Él no podía ser suyo, tenía una dueña de tan solo tres días de nacida.

"Tres días" sollozó con una agridulce sonrisa en los labios"sabía que no podía ser real".

* * *

**Es la primera vez que me atrevó a subir algo concerniente a Leah y me ha encantado ;P... siempre pensé en ese personaje como algo especial...y si por algún acaso pasaron por aquí dejen un lindo review de esos que tanto amo y me alegran el día=D...haber si no me resultó tan mal el impulso...XP...**

**un beso**

**valhe**


End file.
